Saying goodbye
by Saltey
Summary: Rose has a chance meeting on the saddest day of her life. My first fan-fic written at some point before series 5.


**So this starts after a fan fic I read ended. It was about Rose and alt-Doctor and at the end alt-doctor dies leaving Rose Pregnant and with a TARDIS. It was really good but I can't remember who wrote it or where I found it so if you know can u tell me thanks . (actually it might be a mix of more than one story thinking about it)**

**So Alt-doctor has died and Rose gets him into the new TARDIS with the help from some Torchwood Doctors.**

* * *

><p>"Thanks guys" said rose quietly, tears still rolling down her cheeks "can you give us a minute" the two Doctors nodded and with one last look around the wondrous machine left the TARDIS leaving Rose alone with the body of the Doctor who would never regenerate.<p>

Rose looked around herself then sat on the floor next to The Doctors body, "Why did you do this to me" she sobbed "Why leave him if you knew" she wasn't talking to the lifeless body on the floor, of the man she'd just spent five years of her life learning to love. She was talking to the Doctor, the original who had left her in this universe with a copy of himself, a fake, born out of war he'd said, so angry, in need of fixing.

She remembered that day so clearly, that evening she'd spoken to her Doctor. He'd told her of Donna's inevitable fate.

"No one can be half time lord half human, her brain can't take it"

"What about you?" she'd asked, he'd avoided the question.

Stroking her hand through his hair, she remembered the first time they'd laughed together. Standing outside a department store a week after they'd returned to London, this strange London with its Blimps and advanced technology. He'd held her hand, smiled and whispered in her ear.

"Run"

She'd found this funny for some inexplicable reason, maybe it was relief or something else, but they ran from shop to shop that day, until they were both exhausted.

She got him a job in Torchwood, to all but a select few he was Dr John Smith, the alien tech expert. They'd had fun working together, it was almost like old times they'd even met a few Aliens and saved the world once.

The fun was over now though, the TARDIS seemed so dull and quiet. Rose Stood up she looked down at the lifeless body on the floor, and headed towards the door.

There was a whir of life from somewhere within the machines circuits, making Rose Jump. "Doctor?" she whispered but he lay there still. Another whir stirred the console to life. "No, stop it" she yelled "it's not fair"

The whirring continued accompanied by more noises, indescribable yet the rose dreamt of them every night, the TARDIS was dematerialising. Taking her and the Doctor with it.

Rose held on to the control panel as the TARDIS rattled to its destination, she was scared, it shouldn't be working, it needed the Doctor, he was dead.

The Whirring slowed and the shaking stopped, until there was complete silence. Rose paced towards the door. Where was she? She slowly opened the door and stepped out, taking a quick glance towards The Doctor.

It was earth, at least it looked like earth, there were no space shuttles or aliens to be seen, only the noise of seagulls filled the air. The beach stretched out below the cliff the TARDIs had landed on, it wasn't Bad wolf bay at least. She zipped up her coat and hoped she was in England still.

She sat on the damp grass and lay down; looking up at the sky she tried to remember happy times. Tried to forget the lifeless figure in the TARDIS.

She was just drifting off to sleep when a noise startled her, the TARDIS again.

"Don't go" she shouted looking towards the TARDIS, it was still yet the noise continued, there was no lights no movement from the machine that had brought her here yet the familiar noise filled the air.

"Please" she said spinning around. Five feet away another TARDIS was materialising, "Please say it's you" she whispered. Then paused as it finished materialising.

She was full of emotions, but anger took over, why did he keep messing with her, she didn't deserve it.

"It's too late" she yelled towards the wooden box, "he's gone, he's dead" She started to cry again.

As she sunk to the ground the TARDIS did nothing, it was then she noticed, it was different, not the same as hers and her Doctors. It was a different shade of blue and the windows were bigger. Who could it belong to, were there time lords in her universe too, how come they'd not made themselves know before, did her Doctors death send out a message or something, her mind was racing as the TARDIS door opened.

"Here we go Amy, Ancient Egypt. Just as promised" announced the occupant "oh" he sounded stunned.

Rose looked at him and quickly got to her feet, he was young, with scruffy hair a like little kid, his clothes didn't match his face though and he looked like a stereotypical geography teacher, with a tweed jacket and a little red bow tie. He noticed Rose.

"No" he breathed "how, oh come on" his head rolled back in frustration.

"Is it..." Rose was stunned "is it you?"

"Well yes it's me" he seemed irritated "But why is it you, I thought Wilf was magnetic but you" he paused and looked towards Roses TARDIS "is he?"

"Yes" she replied

"I'm so sorry"

"You usually are"

The TARDIS door opened again and out stepped a tall red headed girl.

"Brrrrr... I thought Egypt was hot" she paused and looked at rose and then the man who faced her, "Am I interrupting something Doctor?"

"No no no... it's just... well... were old friends me and Rose here"

Rose looked at him in amazement "friends!" she yelled. The red haired girl looked shocked.

"I'll wait for you inside" she said and went back into the TARDIS.

"Did you tell her" Rose continued to shout "about Me, Martha, Donna, Sarah Jane"

"Well, new man new start" he replied "I didn't want baggage, fresh start" he ran his hand through his hair, as if nervious.

"So you forget us, so you let his memories die"

"He chose to die, he saved Wilf, he paid the price, that was the man he was"

"What kind of man are you then?"

"Well, I'm still test driving I suppose, not lost any limbs yet" he tried to smile at his joke, Rose didn't look impressed.

"Do you want to see him?"

"No"

"Why did you come here then?"

"Well I thought I was on my way to 1258 BC, and arrived here. Maybe he brought me here, one last goodbye"

"So this is goodbye then?"

"It has to be; now he's gone"

"Yes he is" Rose emphasised the he, suddenly angry at being deserted again. "He is dead and you are someone else completely. Goodbye then" she turned away from the new Doctor and walked towards her TARDIS.

"Two hearts" shouted the Doctor.

"What?" rose spun around.

"Your baby, it has two heart beats"

"It does?"

"Either that or twins" the doctor smiled and stepped back into the TARDIS, moments later it was gone. 

* * *

><p>Rose sat on the chair in the TARDIS, she was home now, it had been a year since she'd lost the Doctor at her feet sat Jack and John, her two beautiful baby boys.<p> 


End file.
